Too Close For Comfort
by SilverBunny
Summary: After a fatal accident with Usagi. Mamoru must face the challenge of his fiancée, with a mind of a five year old.
1. Prologue

Special Thanks: I specially thank the people who reviewed my stories, thank you minna-chan, couldn't have done it without you ^_^  
  
  
  
Too Close For Comfort.  
  
Prologue  
  
By: Silver Bunny  
  
E-mail: moonsilverbunny@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
I'm in BIG trouble, and I don't know what to do. Oh I'm sorry minna-San, I didn't introduce myself to you. My name is Chiba Mamoru, some of you may know me as Prince Endymion, others may prefer to call me The Moon Light Knight, but most of you like to refer to me as Tuxedo Mask. And -as you may already know- I'm in love with a beautiful young lady called Usagi Tsukino, who's also known as Princess Serenity of the moon, or SailorMoon. Huh? You ask what the problem is? Well *cough* *cough* you see minna.heh.I'm errr.I'm in my apartment with my Usako.err and I'm supposed to...*blush* to explain the 'Facts of Life' to her *cough *. OH GOD, how should I explain that to her?? Did ANY of you EVER explain 'The Facts of Life' to your fiancée??? Isn't it the parents' job to do that?? What should I say? Tell her about the birds and the bees, or WHAT? HOW DID I GET INTO THIS MESS IN THE FIRST PLACE? What minna?? You think that I'm crazy??? Oh I get it, you think that my Usako already knows about the birds and the bees, right? Well, she did know about it before, but she doesn't any more. You see...Oh tell you what.. I'll start from the beginning so that nobody gets confused okay? okay. It all began 5 months after defeating Galexia.... ****************************** "Hey Motoki, listen, I have to hang up now. I have a date with Usako." I said to my friend  
  
"Sure buddy. Oh and tell Usagi-chan that the new Sailor V game arrived, will ya?"  
  
"I sure will. Usako wont forgive me if I didn't tell her." I said jokingly. I knew Usako would forgive me for anything, I did many stupid things and she always forgave me. My Angel, I love her so much. After I hung up the phone, I took a quick shower and got ready for dinner. Usako was waiting for me at the cherry hill temple, she and the other girls had a senshi meeting there. I know what you're thinking minna, you're thinking why would they have a senshi meeting if Glaxia was already defeated? Well, the answer is.. Because every now and then a monster escapes from the Dark World and comes to disturb the peace on earth. These monsters - or Yoma's as we call them - aren't hard to defeat, and they never cause any serious damage, but the good thing they do is keeping us in shape, without them, we wouldn't have any respectful training what so ever. Now, getting back to my story, I arrived at the temple at approximately 7 PM, and found Usako sitting on the steps with her friends. I stood at the beginning of the Temple's steps, thirty steps between me and the giggling girls, and waved my arm in a hello. Each of the girls greeted me the same way they always did. Minako waved back with a wink, Ray just nodded her head smiling, Amy looked up from a book she was reading and murmured a hello then got back to her book, Makoto raised her eyebrows and said hello. And Usako, my Darling Usako, came running down the steps as soon as she saw me.  
  
"MAMO-CHAN" she screamed happily, throwing herself at me and hugging me.  
  
"Hi Usako, I hope I didn't keep you waiting, did I?" I said, hugging her back  
  
"No you didn't." she said, a bright smile gracing her heavenly features.  
  
"Good." I said, and then held her chin up and kissed her very gently on her soft, welcoming lips.  
  
"I love you." I whispered in her ear. Since the day we got rid of Galaxia, I've been saying that to her every single day, I never got tiered from saying it, and she never got tiered from hearing it. I think that our relationship now is better than ever. In the past, we loved each other, but we never understood each other. Now we love AND understand one another. Now Usako just looks at me and knows what I want and how I feel, and with one look at her beautiful eyes, I can tell what she's thinking about.  
  
"That's enough you two, don't forget you're in a temple." Said Ray, coming down the stairs with the other girls. "Besides, Meatball head told me that you're dinner reservation was for 7:30. So you better hurry up."  
  
"Stop calling me that." Said Usako in irritation.  
  
"Calling you what? Oh you mean meatball head? Well I'm only saying the truth, you ARE a meatball head."  
  
"Well being a meatball head is much better than having a dragon face."  
  
"Why you..you BRAT."  
  
"PYRO."  
  
"KLUTZ"  
  
"FIRE BREATH."  
  
And then the tongue war began. I swear, Some times, those two are worse than little children. I tried, with the help of the others, to make them stop this nonsense, but with no success, no one ever succeeded at stopping a tongue war between Usako and Ray. It's 7:15, we have to go now, or we'll lose our table. I could only do one thing to stop this whole thing, I picked up Usako and carried her on my shoulder like a sac of potatoes. And - to my utter amazement- she continued her war, until Ray was out of view. We arrived to the restaurant right on time, I parked my car and opened the door to my Usako. We entered the restaurant, and asked the host for our table. He asked us to take a seat while he gets our table ready. We sat down waiting for our table.  
  
"It's fancy meeting you two here." Said a voice behind me, making my Usako and I turn around to see who it was. When I turned around, I saw Micharu and Haruka by the door.  
  
"Haruka-chan, Micharu-chan, I'm so happy to see you." Said my Usako cheerfully, and went to them and hugged them both at the same time.  
  
"I'm happy to see you too Usagi-chan. I was just telling Haruka that we should visit you soon, right Haruka?"  
  
"yeah, we haven't seen you for two weeks , koneko, did you forget about us or something?" said Haruka to my Usako. I know this sounds silly minna, but I never liked Haruka being in the same room with my Usako. Don't get me wrong minna-san, I like Haruka, she and Micharu became two of my best friends, but that doesn't mean that I like it when she's near Usako. I know that Haruka loves Micharu, but that never stopped her from looking at others, including my Usako.And I never liked how she keeps calling my Usako 'Koneko', I mean, come on, I like to be the only one who gives my Usako a nickname. I mean, well that how it supposed to be, I may sound foolish but hey, that's how I feel and I can't help it.  
  
"Of course I didn't. Mamo-chan is taking me to your car race tomorrow, right Mamo-chan?" said Usako, bringing me out of my thoughts.  
  
"Oh umm, yes, I can't wait for the race tomorrow. I'm sure you're gonna get the first prize, as usual." I said politely.  
  
"She always does." Smiled Micharu proudly.  
  
"And how's that bike of yours, Mamoru?" asked Haruka with a sly smile. That's another thing about Haruka, she's ALWAYS trying to buy my bike, and she offers to buy it EVERY time she sees me.  
  
"You never give up, do you?" I said, grinning.  
  
"Never, and I always get what I want."  
  
"Not this time."  
  
"Ugh, would you two PLEASE stop talking about this stupid bike, you talk about it every time you meet. This subject is really getting boring" Said the irritated Micharu.  
  
"But Micharu, I HAVE to get it. It's a classic 316 Harley, they only made ten of those." Said Haruka. "Okay Mamoru, you win, name your price." She continued, looking at me.  
  
"Read my lips Haruka, IT'S NOT FOR SALE." When will that stubborn headed blonde gonna give up?? Does being stubborn comes with being a senshi or what??? What part of no doesn't she understand??? But she, as usual, couldn't take no for an answer and kept convincing me to sell it.  
  
"Micharu is right, you never stop talking about this bike." Said Usako angrily.  
  
"You're table is ready Sir." The waiter gestured to us to come with him to our table.  
  
"Let's go eat dinner Usagi, and leave these two to their unstoppable bike talk." Said Micharu grabbing Usako's arm.  
  
"Sure, let's go." Said Usako, and started walking with Micharu.  
  
"We're gonna take that table, and give the other table to those two when it's ready." Micharu told the waiter, and pointed at us.  
  
"Sure Ma'am." He said, and led them to the table.  
  
"See what you did??????? You ruined my date with Usako. It's all you're fault." I turned to Haruka and said angrily.  
  
"No it's not. It's your fault, if you only agreed on selling me that bike, nothing would've happened." She said stubbornly.  
  
I was about to deny that it was my fault when I saw Usako and Micharu walking toward us very fast, something was wrong, I could see that in my Usako's eyes.  
  
"C'mon you two, we have to go, it's urgent." Said Micharu, and without another word, we walked out of the restaurant.  
  
We decided to go in one car. Usako and I took the front seats with me driving and Micharu and Haruka took the back seats, and when we got settled in, Usako started explaining what happened.  
  
"When we were just about to order, sailor Mercury beeped me and told me that there's an emergency." Said Usako. "She said that a big comet was coming to earth very fast, and we should stop it before it hit earth or it'll destroy all of Tokyo."  
  
"Did they try to stop it?" I asked.  
  
"Yes, but they couldn't." answered Micharu.  
  
"And where are we going now? Oh wait, don't tell me.. Tokyo's Central Park, right?" said Haruka.  
  
"How did you know?" asked Usako.  
  
"Troubles ALWAYS start there, you should know that by now." Said Haruka, shrugging her shoulder. I gotta agree with her there, most of our problems started there, sometimes I just wish they close that cursed park, but then again we had some wonderful times there. When we arrived to the park, we transformed and ran to the location Mercury described to Usako. At the scene we saw Mercury, Mars, Venus, Jupiter, Saturn, and Pluto. I was surprised to see Pluto and Saturn, the situation must be very critical if those two are here.  
  
"Hi guys." Said Usako and ran to her friends.  
  
"What's the situation, Mercury?" asked Uranus.  
  
"Not good." Stated Mercury without taking her eyes off her mini computer.  
  
"We can't just stand there, we have to do something." Said Neptune.  
  
"Do what? The only solution that Mercury could think of is to destroy that thing before it gets to earth." Said Venus.  
  
"But it's out of our range, we can't do that." Said Pluto.  
  
"I can." We all looked toward Usako, I hope she doesn't mean what I think she means.  
  
"You can? How Sailor Moon?" asked Saturn.  
  
"I'll fly to the comet and destroy it." She simply said, flapping her wings for emphasis.  
  
"NO WAY, you're NOT going to this thing. You could get hurt. I will NOT allow you to do this." I said, looking her straight in the eye.  
  
"Bu.but Mamo-chan, I can do it, it's the only way to save earth." She argued.  
  
"Sailor Moon is right, it's the only way." Said Mars  
  
"I agree." Nodded Jupiter.  
  
"I suggested this option to my computer and it says that she has a 99.99% chance to succeed in that. Pretty good statistics if you ask me." said Mercury, getting her eyes off her computer for the first time.  
  
"You see Mamo-chan? I can pull this off."  
  
"But Usako, there's a 00.01 chance that you may fail. And I can't take that chance." I said stubbornly.  
  
"Please Mamo-chan, let me go, I'll be extra careful, I promise. Pleassssssssssssssse?"  
  
She looked at me with those adorable eyes of her, and the next thing I knew, I nodded in agreement. That beautiful vixen, what she does to my whole being is beyond words to describe. She smiled and gave me a quick kiss and hug, and flew into the night sky, like an angel going back to heaven. I looked at her and had this irritating feeling that I'm not going to see her again, not before a long time.I hated those feelings of mine, and what I hate most about them is how they are right most, if not all, of the time. Cursed intuition.  
  
We all gathered around Mercury and stared at her computer's screen. The screen was black and was divided to many little squares by bright green lines. In the middle there was a big red spot, with a white spot heading towards it. Mercury told us that the red spot represented the comet, and the white spot represented my Usako. I focused my attention on the white spot, praying for my Usako to come back safely. The white spot came closer to the red one and then a white beam was separated from it and hit the red spot, making it blow to pieces, which were soon vanished from the screen. When the scouts saw that, they cheered and clapped for my Usako. As for me, I kept looking at the screen, my Usako isn't safe yet. I will never believe she's safe until I hold her in my arms again and kiss the living daylight out of her. Besides, that cursed feeling is still nagging at me. There's something wrong with what I saw, but I can't place my finger on it. Hmmm, oh my god, now I see it..  
  
"Mercury come here FAST." I said, cutting the scouts little victory celebration.  
  
"What?' she said, coming towards me.  
  
"Why did the spot representing Usako turned pink?" I asked, my frightened heart nearly stopping at me.  
  
"Huh? I don't know" she said and started to type in her computer fast.  
  
Every body, gathered around us, trying to know what happened. I explained what happened to them in a few words, and looked back at Mercury for some answers.  
  
"The computer says it's probably some particles from the comet, which got stuck to her after the explosion. Nothing to worry about Tuxedo Kamen- sama."  
  
"Is she okay?" I asked, worried about my Usako.  
  
"Yes, all her vital signs are good, nothing seem to be wrong with her, you can ask her yourself, she'll be here in about 30 seconds."  
  
When I heard that, I didn't say anything, I just looked at the sky, waiting for Usako to come down. I know that Amy assured me that nothing is wrong, but I have this nagging feeling that Usako isn't all right. The senshi felt how worried I was, so they stood quietly out of respect for my feelings, and we all waited for Usako to get down.  
  
Half a minute later, I saw Usako flying down towards us, but she was flying VERY fast, then I realized that she wasn't flying, she was falling, my precious is FALLING. GOD help us. I summoned all my strength and called upon every fiber in my being and placed it all in my legs. I don't know how I did it but I sprang out of my place and ran toward my falling angel, my feet barely touching the ground and my eyes focusing intently on the plunging body of the love of my life. I reached her in the nick of time and caught her limp body before it hit the ground. Thank heavens, my Usako is in my arms again, please be safe darling, be safe for me. I silently prayed while gently holding her body and quickly scanning her for any visible injuries with my eyes. The senshi gathered around us, obviously concerned about their leader and princess, but I didn't give them any attention, I focused all my attention on Usako, whom I still held very gently in my arms.  
  
"Usako, are you alright? What happened?" I asked her, deep concern in my voice.  
  
"I told you I could do it Mamo-chan." She whispered weakly, and without another word, she passed out...  
  
  
  
**************************  
  
I took Usako to my apartment, and placed her in my bed, waiting for Mercury to check her up. Me, along with the Senshi, waited for Mercury to finish her examination in the living room. While waiting, Artemis and Luna came through the window, and said something about Minako calling them, I wasn't really paying attention to any of them at the moment, my whole mined only focused on Usako, and non of them seemed to matter to me then. The senshi explained what happened to Usako, and when they finished, Luna was pretty upset to say the least, but again, I somehow couldn't care less about anybody in the room, it may sound rude but that's how I felt...  
  
After 3 tiring hours Mercury came out of the bedroom, and started explaining what happened, and what she said was horrifying, at least for me.  
  
"I analyzed the substance that was on Usagi-chans uniform, which resulted from the comet explosion, and apparently she inhaled it. This substance had a wired effect on her." Said Mercury. " You see all inhaled substances go through the nasal cavity, the choana, the larynx, trachia, then the lungs. How ever this substance made the Epiglottis close and it went through the esophagus instead. And it dissolved in her blood and found it's way to the Brachiocephalic trunk, then the common carotid artery, which carried blood to the brain through the internal and external carotid arteries, affecting the brain, which forms with the Spinal cord the CNS. And..." it seems noone else but me could understand what Mercury was saying, unless blank eyes and gapped mouths indicated understanding.  
  
"Amy would YOU PLEASE stop this mambo jumbo, I don't understand a thing." Said Uranus, cutting her off.  
  
"Yeah, Haruka is right, just tell us what is wrong with Usagi-chan, and use plain English, PLEASE." Said Venus.  
  
"What I was trying to say before I was rudely interrupted.." she said, looking at Uranus and Venus. "That this strange substance didn't affect Usagi physically, it just affected her mentally."  
  
"What does that mean?" asked Pluto, obviously never seen this coming in her sacred time gate or whatever she likes to call it.  
  
"It means that physically, she is exactly the same, but mentally she has the mind of a five year old kid, and she lost all her memories as a consequence...."  
  
*************************************************  
  
So minna? Do you like it? Do you want me to continue it? Pleassssssssssssse R&R and tell me what you think, PLEASE . ohhhhhhhh and I have chapter 1 all written, and I'll send it in tomorrow .. hopefully. As for my other unfinished stories, don't worry, I wont neglect them, I'm wrapping school and detention up anyway so no fear minna-chan^_~ now click on those 'submit review' buttons and get on with reviewing, pleassssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssse????????????????????? 


	2. Chapter1

Here is chapter 1 as promised, see?? And I dedicate it to all the nice reviewers who reviewed the prologue. Thank you minna-chan ^.^ Disclaimers: the usual ^^;;; nothing new  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
Too Close For Comfort  
  
Chapter1  
  
By: Silver Bunny  
  
E-mail: moonsilverbunny@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
"Ami you're kidding, right?" I said in disbelief. "Oh I see, Usako talked you into this little prank of hers, right. That little minx. HAHAHA a mind of a five year old.. What an imagination.. okay Usa, you can come out now, you're little scheme didn't work.." I continued, and started laughing hysterically. And I looked around me to see Mercury's pale face.. Why isn't she laughing? If it really was a joke, she's over doing it a little, isn't she?? Is Usa... is Usa. and with that last thought, I started laughing even more loudly... I couldn't control my laughs, and I didn't feel like stopping them, because I knew that when I stop them, the cruel reality will stab me in the heart.  
  
"Mamoru-san stop it, you're scaring us." I heard Venus's shaky voice in between my laughs.  
  
"Somebody stop him, or he'll have a nervous breakdown." Shouted Mercury, and before I know it..  
  
SLAAAAAPPPPPPP. Then, it's like I woke up from a bad. VERY bad dream, and stared at Uranus, who just slapped me across the face.  
  
"Sorry Mamoru, but you didn't give me any other choice." Apologized Uranus, a concerned look on her face.  
  
"Don't worry about it, Haruka, I think I deserved it." I said, returning to my normal self. I took a very deep breath and let it out with a big whoosh. I was stressed, very stressed, and it didn't help at all the way the senshi were looking at me at the moment, like I was some kinda nutcase or something.  
  
"You scared us for a moment there Mamoru." Said Mars, giving me one of her fiery looks  
  
"Yeah, we thought you lost it for a moment there." Agreed Saturn, giving me a Much kinder look.  
  
"Sorry guys, it's just that I didn't know how to handle all this, please forgive me." I said, apologizing.  
  
"Mamoru-San, I know how you feel, but we'll get through this, all of us." Said Luna.  
  
"Yeah, Luna is right, besides I'm sure it isn't permanent, right, Ami- chan?" Asked Jupiter.  
  
"Of course not." Said Mercury.  
  
"Great, that means you have an antidote or something like that, right." Asked Pluto.  
  
"Well... not exactly." Said Mercury.  
  
"What do you mean by that? You just said it's not permanent, didn't you?" that was from Artimus.  
  
"It's not, but we can't do anything for her. We just have to wait until it wears off, her Immune system will get rid of that weird substance sooner or later ..."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Well minna-san, that's how my story began. My Usako thinks she's a five year old kid, and I'm supposed to act like her nanny. What?? You ask why me? well simply because, or tell you what.. I'll explain to you exactly what happened...  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Guys, ummm who's gonna tell Usagi's parents about what happened?" Asked Neptune.  
  
"Explain to her parents?????? What do you want us to say, oh excuse me Mr. And Mrs. Tsukino, but your daughter is actually sailor moon, and well, she faced a little accident and she thinks she's a five year old, so we would greatly appreciate it if you keep an eye on her until she remembers who she is, so she can fight bad guys again ." said Uranus sarcastically.  
  
"Then what shall we do?" asked Venus.  
  
"How about one of us takes care of her?" suggests Jupiter.  
  
"Great idea Mako-chan, but who?" asked Satern.  
  
Everybody just stood in silence, and didn't answer. During that conversation, I was looking at a picture of my darling Usako, and didn't pay much attention to the people in the room, but something started nagging at me, so I slowly raised my head to see all of them staring at me. I didn't realize why they were looking at me like that at first, but then it hit me.. they want ME to... to.  
  
"Take care of Usako??????????? ME??????? oh no, find someone else." I said, shaking my head.  
  
"But, Mamoru, you're the most logical choice." Said Artimes.  
  
"And why is that?" I asked.  
  
"Because you took care of Chibi-Usa before, and you know how to handle children." Explained Luna.  
  
"That's not a good reason Luna, you all took care of children in some point of your lives. You and Artimes took care of Usako when she was a child in the moon kingdom. Haruka, Micharu, and Setsuna took care of Hotaru when she was a child, and all the inner senshi took a baby sitting job every now and then." I said, trying very hard to make them change their mind. "Not to mention how they helped Usako with Chibi-chibi."  
  
"But Mamoru, Artimes and I are cats, and we can't take care of her on earth. Ami, Rei, and Mina can't take care of her because of their families. Makoto is staying with Rei because her apartment's electricity is being repaired. Hotaru is too young to take care of her . And Setsuna has to go to the time gate every now and then, so she can't possibly keep an eye on a child."  
  
"What about Haruka and Micharu?"  
  
"I'm too busy with my coming concert." Said Micharu. "And I have to stay almost all day in the theater and frankly, I can't trust Haruka with her, she'll probably get busy with one of her bikes and forget all about Usagi, she may even loose her somewhere."  
  
"HEY, I would never do that." Said Haruka, defending herself.  
  
"Yeah right." And the two began to argue, but I wasn't concentrating on their argument. I was thinking about their reasons, and all of their reasons seemed logical to me, but still I can't take care of her, I just can't.  
  
"Well, try finding someone else, because I can't do it." I said, interrupting them.  
  
"And why not?" Asked Marse.  
  
"Because.. Because.." *okay here's the moment of truth, now I have to spill my heart out for them to understand. Jesus, I have to say it in a room filled with girls. Why was it SO hard for queen Serenity to choose a guy as a senshi anyway?? Why was she so fixated on choosing girls??? The only other male here is Artimis for god's sake, and I don't think that a male cat would understand, no matter how much he can talk, or how often he thinks, that is when he's not leaving all the thinking for Luna and Ami.  
  
"Because I love her, she's my fiancé, and I can't treat her like a child, I don't know how I'll act toward her, I mean do you really think I can tuck her in every night without feeling anything? Do you expect me to see her in front of me each day and not kiss her, or hug her? Do you want me to look at her beautiful eyes and not confess my love for her over and over again? Do you think I can act as her Nanny when all I want to be is her husband and lover? I'm not a saint you know." I said, waving my arms in frustration. There, I said it, and I tried making it as less physical and sexual as I could, now if they're REALLY as smart as they think they are, they would understand and let me off the hook. "Mamoru-san, you can do it." Great, betrayed by the only male in the room, I told you Artemis wouldn't understand. If only I knew what in the name of everything holy was Queen Serenity thinking when she chose an all-girl team, I would be satisfied for now.  
  
"you always proved that." but Artemis's sentence was cut by the slow opening of my bedroom door. We all turned around and glared at the door. The door slowly opened, and a blond head peaked in. My Usako looked at us with her big ocean blue eyes one by one, until her eyes fell on Mercury. Oh my sweet, SWEET Usako. So innocent, so lovely, and so kissable.  
  
"Ami-chan, I'm sowwy fow not staying in the woom like you told me, but I got scawed." Said Usako in a very babyish voice, turning every R into a W, the same way most children do.  
  
"Oh it's okay Usagi-chan, I'm the one who should apologize, I shouldn't have left you alone." Said Mercury, rushing to her side, and giving her a gentle hug.  
  
I was standing at the far end of the room ,but I took a good look at my Usako, and I didn't like what I saw. well I would've liked it if the situation was different, hey don't look at me like that, I told you, I am NOT a saint... okay, getting back to my story.. Usako was wearing my gray T- shirt, which never looked that good before, and only my T-shirt. It was an old T-shirt, that I didn't wear for almost three years, cuz well *cough* *cough* I can't fit in it anymore, Hey don't look at me like that.. I didn't gain weight or anything, It just shrunk after I -accidentally- threw it in the dryer..but it sure looks good on my Usako. It clung to every curve in her body like a second skin, and it reached to her mid thighs, nah.. It's a little bit higher than her mid thighs, and her long slender legs were visible to the naked eyes. Ahhh, her beautiful endless legs, so creamy, so soft, so caressable.. When she took a step forward, her bare little feet barely touched the floor, and the movement of her body made the shirt come a little bit higher, and.  
  
"Mamoru-san, are you okay?" asked Mercury, taking me outta my thoughts.  
  
"Huh? Sorry Ami.. I umm, was just...cough cough...uh..thinking about.. Ummm oh yeah, I was thinking about my biology exam tomorrow." I said, and mentally gave my self a high five for coming with that nothing less than a perfect excuse in less than a second.  
  
"Um, Mamoru san. I just HATE to be the one who tells you this, but you already graduated, but then again, I could be wrong." said Mars, trying to sound serious, but her muffled laughs didn't help much.  
  
*Great* I said to myself, *Now they all know what I was thinking about, thanks a lot you BAKA* I said, giving my self a mental slap on the face.  
  
"Now now Rie, don't make fun of Mamoru-san, I'm sure he's telling the truth, and we all know that knowledge has no limits, and there's absolutely nothing wrong about studying biology after graduation." AHHHHH saved by Mina, I couldn't believe she defended me like that, I can't believe she came through for me, Mina?? Of all people?? She usually love to tease me about my feelings toward Usako..  
  
"Thanks Mina, it's good to know that SOMEBODY believe me." I thanked her.  
  
"Hey, Of course I believe you, after all, I -myself- have seen you study from that *Gray* BIOLOGY book just now." She said giving Mars a high five. And the two of them, along with the other girls, started laughing loudly, TOO loudly if I may say so. Only my Usako stood there looking at the rest, with a questioning eyes, she -thankfully- didn't understand what Mina , that back stabber, meant by her words. That's what you get when there's no other man around, of course, by now, considering Artemis as potential support was out of the question.  
  
"Okay guys, that's enough." Said Ami, then looked at my Usako. "Usagi-chan, everyone I have introduced you to is your friend and will be happy to help you if you ever needed anything, but now I want to introduce you to the one who'll take care of you, okay?" Asked Mercury.  
  
"Uh huh." Nodded my little Usako.  
  
"Okay." She smiled at Usako, then turned her to me. "Usagi-chan, this is Mamoru, and he'll take care of you.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Siw." Said my Usako, shaking my hand.  
  
Then, only then, it hit me, my Usako is safe and well, and she's standing right in front of me... Usako is safe... Usako didn't get hurt..my lovely Usako is SAFE..and then, in my eyes, all the senshi and two cats disappeared, and I could only see my little Usako, my little beautiful Usako...the one I used to tease all the time, the one I dream about all my life, the only one who understands me, the only one who completes me... Usako is here, she's really here.. And with out a word, I took her in my arms, and hugged her gently, ever so gently like she was made of glass, very warm glass. I hugged her and buried my head in her beautiful hair, hiding from reality, and living with her in our own world, the world we always wished to be left alone in for eternity. I lowered my head, and kissed her neck gently, completely forgetting about the audience, and then I slowly took her arms and wrapped them around my neck, and I hugged her more tightly.. I needed to feel her close and safe, I needed to be with her, I needed her, I needed my odango atama so badly, because without her, I'm the one who becomes a helpless five year old child.....  
  
"We're together, Usako. And as long as we are, nothing can harm us." I whispered into her ear. "I love you my sweet." I barely said, never noticing the tear that escaped my eye and fell on her tender neck, and never noticing the questions that filled her angelic face.  
  
"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""  
  
*dodges tomatoes.* Hey easy minna-chan, it wasn't that bad, was it? Was it? *sniff* *sniff* .it was?? *WAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL* please review the story and tell me what you think , pleasseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee???????????????????????????? 


	3. Chapter2

AN: HIYA minna^^  
  
*hugz minna* MISSED you alllllllllllllll. I've been a bad, irresponsible writer and I know it, but before I apologize my lungs out, I have another thing to tell you all (  
  
I invite you all to visit 'Archive of The Mists' www.dawn-mist.org and post your fics there, it's a sailormoon & Yu-gi-oh fanfiction archive. And they're hosting a fanfiction contest, which is called AOTM's Fall Challenge. The winners of the contest will receive COOL prizes. So if you're interested, visit us there, if you're not interested, visit us anyway, you may change your mind ^_~  
  
Now, getting back to the apology part, *takes a deep breath* SOOOOOORRYYY, I am soooooo soooooo sooooooo SOOO sorry. I made some promises to some of you and I didn't keep any of them. I promised to get this chapter out a long time ago but failed to do it, I even promised that this chapter is going to be longer than what I usually write, but it's actually one page shorter than my usual chapters *hangs head in shame* I'm soorrryyy. I'm very soooryy for everything minna..man I sound worse than Ritsu from Fruits basket.*Major sweatdrop* err. coughcough..let's get on with the story, shall we? ^^;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
Disclaimers: Still don't own'em-.-;;;;;;;;;;  
  
***************  
  
Too Close For Comfort  
  
Chapter2  
  
By: Silver Bunny  
  
E-mail: moonsilverbunny@hotmail.com  
  
************  
  
"Mamoru-san, Mamoru-san."  
  
I didn't answer, I wasn't going to answer. My Usako was in my arms and that's all I ever wanted. I was in heaven and I will not let anyone pull me away from it.  
  
"Hey Mamoru, Ami is talking to you." Another voice said, with much more stern and a hand pulled my arm strongly. I looked up at whoever pulled me from my heaven with irritation. Haruka's unyielding eyes looked back at me.  
  
"Pull yourself together, Mamoru, you're frightening her." She said, looking at my Usako.  
  
I looked down and the soft blue eyes of my angel greeted me. I was shocked to see the look in her eyes, my Usako looked scared and uncertain. My Usako looked at me with blankness. I can't see the love in her eyes anymore. The love that she always had for me, the love that I always so foolishly took for granted.  
  
"Usako, I'm sorry." I finally said. " I didn't mean to scare you. I'm just happy to see you alright."  
  
She smiled. My beautiful angel smiled at me. Somehow, my few words gave her comfort, and she smiled!!!  
  
"Thank you." She said. "You're so nice, Mamoru-san." She said in that babyish way  
  
Then, Usako turned to Ami and pointed at me. "I like him." She innocently stated. "He's kind."  
  
"I'm glad, Usagi-chan." Smiled Ami before looking at me. "You'd take good care of her, wouldn't you, Mamoru-san?"  
  
did she even HAVE to ask such a question??? Would I take care of THE LOVE OF MY LIFE???? As smart as she is, Ami can still manage to ask stupid questions. Maybe it's the others influence on her. Or maybe she took way too many hits on the head as sailor Mercury. I don't know what's the answer but it still IS a stupid question!!!  
  
"What kinda question is that?" I asked her right back.  
  
"Just answer me, Mamoru-san." She insisted.  
  
She still needs an answer??? I've been loving Usako for over a thousand years and she STILL wants an answer??? I've never ever loved a girl as much as I loved my Usako. Heck, once I even broke up with her BECAUSE I loved her so much!! But that's another story, minna-san.  
  
"OFCOURSE I will take good care of her. I'll watch over her day and night. I will love her and protect her and tend to her every need. And you KNOW that, Ami." I finished with anger flickering in my eyes. I was offended by the question, and she knew I would've been offended by such a question.  
  
"I'm glad, Mamoru-san" She said, smiling with satisfaction, before looking at Usako with an assuring smile.  
  
I too looked at Usako then and I saw it. I saw how her muscles relaxed. Then it hit me, Ami wasn't asking that question so she could be reassured, she asked it so that Usako would be! Oh god, I'm A BAKA. I keep forgetting that Usako doesn't remember who am I. I keep forgetting that Usako thinks with a mind of a five year old. Ofcourse staying with a complete stranger would scare her, how didn't I think about that??? Ah, Ami, you are SMART, you saw her fear and you drained it away with a simple question. You knew how I would react and what I would say and you used what you knew to take away her fear. You truly ARE the guardian of Mercury. Speaking of Guardians, why aren't the others taking part in this conversation?? Most of them aren't the silent type and it's strange that I didn't hear any of them comment on anything!! Not that I'm complaining, minna-san, some of those senshi DO have a lashing tongue!!! I looked around only to see the others forming a circle in the other end of the room, they were apparently discussing something, and they don't seem to be agreeing with each other. I walked toward them, trying my best to hear their conversation, somehow, I knew they were talking about me. How did I know??? I just know, sometimes I can tell when someone is talking about me.  
  
"But that's un acceptable." I heard Luna's voice.  
  
"C'mon, Luna, we don't have another choice." Said Mars.  
  
"She's STILL the supreme princess of the Moon, and I'm STILL her guardian and I say it's un acceptable." Luna was insisting on her point, and I still don't know what they're talking about!!  
  
"I kinda agree with Luna." That was from Jupiter.  
  
"HELLO, am I the ONLY one who met that pink-haired, chibi version of Usagi- chan? They ARE gonna do IT eventually, y'know." Said Venus, being as bold as ever.wha...hold on a second, are they talking about what I think they're talking about?  
  
"Minako-chan does have a point." Stated Neptune.  
  
"Yes, she does have a point, but still, if they really DO it now, the whole future may be affected. If the future is to go as we want it, they must do it when..err wait, that's strictly confidential." That -ofcourse- was Pluto's point of view.  
  
How dare they speak of such a thing? That's another thing I don't like about the senshi, they always think meddling in my relationship with Usako is their right. And how on earth can they make sure that Usako and I didn't reach that point of our relationship anyway?  
  
"I don't want anything to compromise the existence of Chibi-Usa. She's my best friend." Great, now Hotaru is taking part of the conversation. The conversation that - I know- she will tell Chibi-Usa all about in the future.  
  
"I still think it's alright, and I don't think it'll affect chibi-Usa in any way." Said Venus.  
  
And baka me was standing there like a moron, I know I should stop that conversation, but I'm too infuriated to even speak. And the senshi didn't even acknowledge my presence, they were discussing the matter like they were talking about merchandise or something. And then, with the corner of my eye, I saw her...  
  
Usako was standing right beside me, listening to what they are saying.  
  
"Usa." I said, trying my best to sound calm.  
  
"Yes, Mamoru-san?" She said, her wide eyes looking at me so innocently.  
  
"There is some ice cream in the fridge, why don't you go have some?" I said, still trying to sound calm.  
  
"Ahh, really?" her face lit up and a big smile graced her features. "Thank you." And with that, she ran off to the kitchen.  
  
"There's a 50% chance that they might do it. But the chance of error is so high." Great, now Ami is taking part in the conversation.  
  
"My calculations aren't accurate because I don't have enough data on Mamoru- san. He's a hard person to gather data from."  
  
"Enough." I finally said, my voice is not loud but my tone is sure icy cold. "All of you, OUT, NOW." I commanded, pointing at the door.  
  
"What's the matter, Mamoru?" Asked Uranus.  
  
"What's the matter??? ALL of this and you ask 'what's the matter??"  
  
"I don't care what's the matter, I decided to stay here with Usagi-chan." Said Luna in a determined voice. Now I don't care how determined she is, no one, not even wise-old Luna will have a saying in MY relationship with Usako.  
  
"With all due respect, Luna, but no one, not even YOU will be able to stop me if I decided to take my relationship with Usako to the next level. Only two people have a saying in our relationship, you're looking at the first one, and the second one is in that kitchen" I pointed to the kitchen for further emphases. "And I find it INSULTING that my honor is still questioned by all of you after all what we've been through together. So I ask you all to leave right now before I say something that I might regret later." I finished coldly, stressing on every word.  
  
After my little semi-outburst, they all just looked at me in shock, it seems like they didn't expect me to throw them out. Well, they haven't seen anything, this isn't even the tip of the ice burg. I don't get angry so easily minna-san, but when I do, my whole personality changes. That is why I always keep my anger under control, but right now, bursting out on these girls doesn't seem like a bad idea.  
  
Quietly, the girls left one by one, not even uttering a word. Luna seemed like she was going to say something but Ami picked her up and gave her a 'it's-not-a-good-time' look.  
  
"If you need anything, give us a call, Mamoru-san." Said Ami in a practical tone before closing the front door, leaving me in the apartment alone with Usako.  
  
***** Short? I know. Way late? Yes. What do I have to say? SOOOOOOOOOOO SOOOOOOORRRRRRRYYYYYY, I know I haven't updated it for a while, I know I got MANY e-mails asking (some demanding ^^;;; ) that I should continue. I know I promised some ppl that I'd get it out last Wednesday. I know I haven't kept my promise but I also know that I'm REALLY SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO VEERRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY SOOOORRRRYYYYYYY.  
  
PLEASE R&R minna, pleassssssssssssssssssssse??? 


End file.
